


Working Behind the Prize Counter

by RottenDentist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Multi-Fandom
Genre: 20-21 years old, Aged-Up Character(s), And Jason, Arcade, Arcade AU, Customer Service & Tech Support, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I hate the hat chapter 1, Implied Sexual Content, Mostly Jason, Slow Burn, gonna be a little mature in the future, idk what are tags, no beta readers we die like robins, now I understand the pain of tagging, past jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenDentist/pseuds/RottenDentist
Summary: Aka Part-Time vigilante, Part-Time Arcade Attendant.Damian is cut off from the family fortune and has to work part-time.While Marinette deals with her new co-worker.Figure the rest out.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 108
Kudos: 189





	1. "They're Gr-r-reat!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short first chapter. This is my first fic....ever. So I just want to put a base idea out. I have been messing around with an arcade idea for a long time. This will be a Mari and Damian fic as I am a sucker for this paring. With some platonic Jasonette, adopted sibling vibes. I might also make a prequel of this comic of how Jason decided to make this arcade and how Marinette was hired.  
> I'm in second year of University so I will also apologize if I don't update frequently. Hope you enjoy the idea and if you have any comments or corrections id love to see them!.

Todd was dead. Not like the several times Damian had threatened him with death or his encounter with the joker. Not even that panini machine accident of 2014. He was seriously dead. No Lazarus pit was bringing him back this time.

“Aweee its wittle bby birds fwirst day of actuwal work,” Jason “owo-ed” at him behind the several flashes of his Nokia 3310.

Really Todd a Nokia, Damian was 100% sure that thing cant actually take pictures. Stop a bullet; sure, take pictures; definitely not.  
How was he in this situation? You mean dressed in a hideous red apron and a black shirt embroidered with a small bullseye on the front. Redhood colors, gross.  
Well, it seems father had his limitations when it came to using the family credit card for buying more animal sanctuaries and rare katanas for his collection. Damian was officially cut off.  
Bruce had declared he needed to understand how his peers lived in the city, real hypocritical Mr. I don’t know half of the rooms in the Manson. That included buying his own groceries, cleaning, and cooking for himself. Once he had actually appreciated where the money he was spending came from was he allowed to use the family card again. At least he was allowed to keep his apartment near the Gotham University and his car.  
Now to his main problem. Finding a job. You might think a billionaires son finding a job would be extremely easy! NOPE!! Nobody wants to deal with a spoiled brat that would call for his daddy when he didn’t get his way. Especially when Damian’s “Daddy” was THE Bruce Wayne. He also didn’t actually have any prior customer service work or even a resume. Which lead him to his only choice: Todd.

“You are going to LOVE working at the coolest place in the city” oh right Jason was still talking. “I’ve built this place with my sweat, blood, and tears! Chuckie Cheese can go suck my-!!!!”.  
This “place” Todd was referring to was his arcade, Shoot Me With Your Best Shot. After his peachy time in the pits, his best outlet for the uncontrollable violence was shooter games. As there was no place for him expect the manor (yes one of the rooms Bruce does not know about) he decided to open his own Gotham arcade. With his Crime boss money, of course, freakin show off. 

“Wait Demon where is your hat? You know the one that says “Bullets are Gr-r-reat” hehe bullets...I’m pretty sure I might have stolen that from Tony the Tiger. He blocked me on twitter so I’m not sure. STILL, it’s part of your Lil outfit, where is it?”

“Tch I am not wearing that abomination. I have some self-respect left. Check the garburator.” Damian did not show mercy. When he went to the Manson to pick up his uniform he made the perfect set up for Alfred to go “Attack Mode” on Jason when he found the remnants of his arcade merchandise in his precious garburator.  
“No….oh no no no not the garburator” Damian didn’t bother listening to the rest of his brothers cries as he ran out of the apartment to the motorcycle that waited on the curb. Damian had better things to do then imagine the punishment Alfred will bestow upon Todd, he had his first shift to get to.


	2. I cAnT bEliEve yOuVe DoNe tHIs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, yes I wrote this chapter instead of studying for my psychology exam. I probably did fine, pretty sure. Very positive. Moving along, Hit Me With Your Best Shot arcade is based on The Rec Room. From my experience going there during the weekends around lunch is crazy. Way too many small children. Later in the evening though you can do some drinking and arcade fun. Yes, there is also ax throwing. It does look like a very fancy warehouse. Thanks again everyone for reading my fic :D also if you have any suggestions for a new nickname for Marinette it would be much appreciated as I can't bring myself to use Angel.

Damian is sure he has inhaled some of scarecrows toxin when he enters Hit Me With Your Best Shot. A nightmare pulled out of his deepest subconscious, now becoming reality. 

The warehouse-size building is filled with screaming children. Blood-curdling screaming children. He doesn’t remember signing up for this. Popcorn litters the floor, there is something….sticky under his shoe, and he is sure he sees one of his to-be coworkers being cornered in a photo booth. Giving less of a flying fuck as what will happen to his coworker, curious actually to what the hellspawn was going to do, Damian headed pass the cries for help to the staff room. Speed walking faster then he would ever admit, outpacing the children that had quickly noticed his uniform, he quickly slams the staff door behind him. 

Its…. surprisingly peaceful. The consistent screaming has stopped. His ears ring from overstimulation and the contrast to silence. At least Todd’s last two brain cells made the smart choice of sound-proofing the room. The staff room is quite large. A few rows of lockers fill the right corner of the room, a very carved up table stands in the middle, chairs filling the spaces underneath, and he can see the back of a few couches surrounding a tv at the other end of the room. Opposite of where he stands at the entrances there is a door which seems to lead to a change room/bathroom indicated by the sign “Clean up your shit Greg, Nobody wants to see your trunks on the floor”. He is mostly glad he doesn't have to share the bathroom with those heathens outside. 

Damian was unsure where to start. He had technically arrived an hour early. After placing his backpack in an empty locker he walks over to an armchair. He examined it for whatever debris could have been dragged from the arcade and sat down stiffly. As the angle of his first entrance blocked the view of the long main sofa he was surprised to see a girl his age. Facing the cushions of the couch her face is concealed, yet her breathing pattern indicated that she is completely passed out.

“I swear if I look like that in the next week, someone is going to die” grumbling under his breath as he searches for his travel sketchbook in his apron.  
“Fuckin bet” comes a muffled drowsy voice from the sofa. 

Still unconscious the girl shifts her face away from the cushions. Not only was he caught off guard by her speaking but when she faced him. How pretty he thinks. WAIT REWIND pretty??? Uh, that’s not a vocabulary word he would EVER consider using. Damian had to admit if anyone could win the title “I woke up like this” it would be this girl. The spatter of freckles across her cheeks and nose looked almost painted on, leading up to her long eyelashes with slightly smudged mascara from the day's work. He wondered the color her eyes were behind those eyelids, cliche as fuck man. God and her raven hair, falling perfectly out of her hair bun, he could only imagine what that would look on his pillowwwwwwow wow wow again whats happening! Keep it PG Damian. Go away sin, go and sin another day (wink wonk ;)) Yet he couldn’t get the image out of his head, BECAUSE he is an artist, of course, he uh appreciates … the view. You do? Yea. You’re my best view. Ewgh. Ugh, shut up meme brain.

Damian still has an hour until someone is supposed to find him for his shift. Putting his focus back to his sketchbook he starts to draw the sleeping blueberry. He really needs to find a better nickname for her. Or even better actually find out her name. He draws exactly what he had imagined, her wispy hair on a pillow that might or might not be his COUGH COUGH. 

Damian is just finishing the shading on his fantasy of a drawing, when the entrance door slams open, allowing a short burst of banshee screams to enter the room before the door is slammed shut. Quickly (yet gently) shoving his sketchbook back into his apron he takes a quick glance at the girl, who somehow is still sleeping, before addressing the newcomer. 

“OH MY GOD, its Dami-booo for his “fwirst day of actwual work” so glad to meet you” The older boy practically yells (tab bit deaf from the outside consistent screaming) shoving his phone into Damian’s face. 

On the phone was a high resolution (thank you Bbgirl3191 for your comment) photo of a scowling Damian in his uniform from that morning. Little anime pink emojis and gifs surrounded his portrait. How the hell? What the literal fuck? I cAnt BelIeVe yOu’Ve dOne ThiS tOdD!! 

All Damian could respond to at least hold onto his last bits of self-respect was to give a disappointed hmm. Of course, Todd would ruin his reputation 5 seconds into meeting his first conscious coworker. 

“Annnywhooo Dami-boo, my names Greg I’m the head employee here. We have you currently scheduled for a few training sessions on the weekends, hence the infant Arkham outside that door. Weekends are the worst as parents dump their kids, pay for a couple of hours worth of digital tickets, and just leave. It’s better than them being on the streets but they get very savage when they spend their tickets too fast. You do have the authority to give them a few more tickets so that is why you gotta make sure they don’t corner you.” Greg rambled off  
“After you learn the basics we are moving you to our assigned university schedules, so nothing interrupts your lectures. That will be a couple of evening events during the week and sometimes on the weekends. You are our second latest hire so M is a couple of shifts ahead of you to get to evening shifts.”

Hit Me With Your Best Shot isn't just some copycat Chuckie cheese arcade. It's available for all ages. The more violent games and bar are located further in the back, while the evenings allow older kids to hang out without the consistent screaming. Adult activities include beercade, ax throwing, and more exclusive gun range (Mostly Todd's private room). 

"If you have any questions let me know, as M is working the same schedule as you we will have you shadow her. For now, let's get you set up behind the prize counter" Taking mental notes of what Greg has explained they start to walk towards the gates of hell.

"Tch First off the name is just Damian, and what the actual fuck is a prize counter”  
Oh god, he really shouldn't have gotten this job.


	3. Toodaloo Muthafuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written 3 chapters in 2 days.... like I hate writing, Ive never written this much unless I am in an exam. Anywho from working in a bakery, I know the frustrations of cleaning up your station only for a customer to ruin it sighhhh. Will the floor or glass every be clean.

Considering Damian is from a family of vigilante investigators, he should know a lot. This however had him bamboozled. He just could not wrap his brain around it. The substance was a strange green shade, almost dripping but also crusty. The crime scene was covered in small dwarf handprints, more strange fluids covering the surface. Maybe it was some strange plant substance from Poison ivy's plants or maybe killer croc came by and just fuckin sneezed on the glass display case.

Pass the initial shock of “oh god what the fuck is that” Damian is introduced to his new work station, the prize counter. A small glass room with a square display case where he will stay (unreachable to the hellspawn with their grabby little claws) and behind the case was a large wall of prizes. At the end of the guest's stay at the arcade, they can use their points to collect a prize, pretty simple. On the lower shelves of the wall were smaller dolls, a mixture of superheroes, and his own bat fam. As the shelves got higher so did the price of points. Until the very top was a single framed Batarang. Wait….. A real Batarang signed by the Red Hood. Oh, Bruce is so going to kill Jason when he finds out. 

“Here we are Big D”  
“Please don't call me that” he interjected.  
“THIS is your new Domain Damian, mmm I thought that would rhyme when I said it out loud….welp moving on.” Greg had somehow completely ignored the absolute assault of unknown substances to the glass case.  
“The deal is this little machine here will count the digital points the kiddos collect, if they have enough for a selected prize, they get the prize. Scan their digital points located on the chip of their little complimentary bracelets so that they “spend” the points. Simple as that. Any questions?”

Damian had a hard time concentrating on what Greg had explained as he was still rationalizing his current situation AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GREEN SUBSTANCE!!!  
“Perfect, a word to the wise I wouldn't worry about washing the glass that much. The kids run in to look at the prizes all the time. We have it much cleaner for the evening shifts. Alllllrighty then, toodaloo muthafuka!” Greg double flipped him off, not giving any regard to the children that were watching, before running out of the room as not to be cornered by them. 

This….was his training shift? That madman had literally left him to the wolves. Not only had he disrespected Damian several times, probably with permission from Todd, but he didn't seem to be affected by his icy glare. What the hell has that man been through? Damian quickly hopped over the counter, avoiding any crummy sticky areas. Now he was alone. The screams were not as bad in here but he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. So here he was working behind the prize counter. Again Todd was so going to die. 

As Greg had said the fight for a clean counter was futile. He had found a bottle of Windex and a roll of paper towels and went to town on the mystery green goo. After scrubbing, holding his breath, stopping himself from vomiting, the counter was clean and the toys within were actually visible. They were those really cheap toys too. Mood rings, slinkies, hacky sacks, those fruit-shaped erasers that didn't actually erase, and more stuff that will likely be thrown away or lost. 

Pleased with his productivity he took a step back to admire his work. The glass was so clean you could see your reflection in it and that singular handprint….wait. He had just wiped that. Ah and another handprint there? Peering over the counter Damian sees a small bushy hair blond boy staring into the display case. Both sticky hands firmly on the glass. Like kid, do you not see how clean the glass is? Damian thought the child might have been considering this when the small boy took his hand away from the counter. Only to place a finger into his nose, pull a long strand of snot, and flick it onto the glass. The little boy looked up at Damian’s horrified expression, absolute pure evil emanating from his eyes. The boy quickly bolting up and out of the room, doing the same hand gestures Greg had while leaving. It seems the glass will never be clean.

As a few hours had passed, small demons slowly were picked up, and the midday rush was over. No longer on high alert for monster booger flickers, Damian turned his back from the counter and started to observe the wall of absolute cheap toys. Really a tin pac man lunchbox for 200 points why just why? Damian started to zone out when he heard a voice behind him.

“Hello you must be our new hire, I was told I was going to be shadowing for you for the next couple shifts. Sorry, I didn't come early I was uh busy” Turning around Damian discovered the cute accented voice belonged to the even cuter girl from the couch.

“Oh… my god I know you! You’re the youngest Wayne” Fuck shit shit shes talking to him, be cool, be icey, don't show emotion. Please please don't be a fangirl.  
“The asshole in my History class!” Her expression had changed from realization to utter disgust. Oh .. he did not see that coming wait wait asshole? How is her pissed off face pretty too! What did he do to fuck this up already….. Oh, yea he was probably himself.


	4. What are THOSE!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying I've always wanted Heelys. Be the coolest chick on the block. Anyways, sorry for the short chapter! I have two midterms next week ooof Anatomy and Kinetic Chemistry. Fuck university uugdkarkyg!!!  
> I keep forgetting I'm doing enemies to friends to lovers plot, and I keep wanting Mari to swooooon also my Damian writing is so weak. I am not doing him justice, gotta work on more snark than comedy crack.  
> Enjoy the character perspective change!!

You would think that being the embodiment of luck would improve Marinette's quality of life, yet it somehow always had a twist. Wow accepted to a University with the best fashion degree course in the world, its halfway across the said world. Able to last-minute find an amazing apartment with a huge reduced price, the apartment above sounds like there is a fuckin horse-sized dog running around (Titan? Tetanus? She could never hear what the owner calls them). Finally getting a chill job with an even chiller boss, yet his brother is the asshole in her history class. 

Having dealt with several brats that day in the arcade, Marinette had decided to take a break before meeting the new hire that would be shadowing her. Just a quick nap in the breakroom then review over his file. Yea that didn't happen. Knowing her track record for absolutely passing out at any opportunity, a quick nap doesn't exist. She ended up sleeping for longer than intended. Not being able to look at the hire’s file, Marinette ran to the prize room. Hopping and dodging small demons that were still dwindling around the arcade games. Sliding in on her Heelys shoes (I thought they were wheelies???) Mari quickly made herself presentable and smoothed out her uniform, she approached the counter. Marinette’s first observations of him were: Hot Damn. His black hair seemed to defy gravity, no trace of hair gel or grease, it just made him look even taller than her. Light tan skin peaked out around his collar and his sleeves, which did a poor job hiding his toned arms. The new hire’s back was turned to her and damnnnn dat ass. No MARI you can't just think things like that, you don't even know his name. COUGH Mental Picture for later COUGH. 

“Hello you must be our new hire, I was told I was going to be shadowing for you for the next couple shifts.” Powering through any stuttering Marinette announces her presents. The new hire turns around…you gotta be kidding.  
“Oh… my god I know you! You’re the youngest Wayne” Don't say anything else Marinette pleads with her mouth, just stop. Don't do it.  
“The asshole in my History class!” Goddammit, Marinette. Good job you've made this worse. This somehow is worse than the first time meeting him.

New continent, new country, new city, new impressions. The mantra continued in her head as she had approached her first lecture of the term. Never did she expect to be partnered with such a douche canoe. Without even looking up at her from his computer screen, this “youngest Wayne” everyone called him, had dismissed her. Stating that it was completely unnecessary that they interact or even sit together. Using google drive on shared documents was efficient enough to get the project done. The project they worked on seemed to obviously have been split, as the instructor had stated the two parts did not communicate or interact with each other. A disappointing B-, but this would never have happened if the dude had actually worked with her.

Now here they were LITERALLY working together. God, he is just staring at her, does he not remember. Did he literally not even look at her in class?? He really is an asshole. She WAS going to approach this as the “hey I'm your nice coworker that we can sometimes trade shifts” oh hell no she was putting on her professional bitch suit. Damn, and he had a really nice ass too. So disappointing. 

“Excuse my outburst I just wasn't expecting…well you. Moving on. I'll be showing you around the arcade, I'm not sure what your brother has told you but it gets easier in the evening shifts. Less hysterical screaming and mess” Shifting from bubbly to her cold sharp demeanor seem to have thrown Wayne for a loop. Marinette had been told by Jason that their schedule will be very similar as they both have lectures. Aka she will be seeing him a lot more now.

Taking a quick sharp turn she Heely-ed (that’s not a real word fuck) out of the room, neither waiting for him to reply or get the implication he should be following her. Just another lucky day in the life of Marinette Dupain-cheng.


	5. The Lion, The Witch, and the Audacity of this Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in one day. I should be studying haha. Disclaimer here, I know a lot of Karens are not "Karens" but I thought that would be the best way to represent customer service. Please Karens out there don't take offense. I am sorry.  
> Although I'm on chapter 5, I keep getting ideas for like chapter further in this fic. So get ready for a lot more of this slow burn!!!

Damian has fuckin had it. He has been quiet up to now, but this was ridiculous. He was freakin robin, a Wayne, the FUCKIN ICE PRINCE OF GOTHAM! What has happened to the image he worked so hard to portray! This short, NOT cute, not at all, girl has just started a war! War it shall be. No, those butterflies in his stomach were not from the beautiful girl straight up dissing him… they were war butterflies, totally.  
Jumping over the counter he tries to catch up to his coworker.

“Wait what is your problem? I refuse to work with someone-” he was cut off by the girl’s glare. Fuck, curiosity definitely killed the cat, he was right to wonder what color her eyes were. Magnificent blueberry eyes and speckle of sky blue around the iris. He quickly shut up, not even bothered he was interrupted.  
“Oh, I can imagine, Hence why I apologized.” She hissed at him. No longer looking at him, she led the way through rows of arcade boxes. Grumbling under his breath what the hell does that mean.  
With short and curt explanations the girl, omg he still doesn't know her name yet, explained the different areas of the arcade. The majority of the games near the adult side of the ware-house were shooters. A few older kids spent their evening after school there with friends, homework abandoned in their backpacks. The ax-throwing cages were next to the bar as both required IDs to participate in and sign safety forms. She points to a larger wall on the side of the arcade and explains how they sometimes have a projector playing a movie for employee movie nights. There was also a small snack commissary near the main entrance for drinks, snacks, and t-shirts. Free refills for the employees obviously. Now headed back to his spot behind the prize counter a woman started to approach them.

“OH fuck, shit shit run now” The girl physically flinched, spun around, and immediately crashed into a very confused Damian’s chest. Holding her up with his hand on her back, HE WAS NOT BLUSHING, so that she doesn’t fall he looked up at the approaching woman. The woman speed-walked towards them at meta human speed. Not until he saw the signature “Karen” hairstyle did he understand what was about to happen. Unconsciously holding the girl closer to him. 

“IF YOU COULD STOP CANOODLING I would like to speak to your manager! This place is horrendous! My son got sick from drinking WAY too many sugary drinks AND I HEARD THERE WERE AXS HERE???” The “Karen” screeched. Oh god, Damian could hear the blood vessels in his ears bursting. Putting himself in front of his coworker, as Robin, he must protect everyone not just because he thinks his coworker is cute, Damian faces the witch. 

“Madame I need you to calm down a few notches, we do not hold any responsibility for YOUR child drinking too many sugary drinks. That would just be on your poor parenting.” Damian used his best Batman glare, but it only seemed to egg the woman on as “Karen’s” face changed 2 shades deeper red. 

“How dare you!!! I am the classroom parent representative! I am a wonderful parent.” She points to her child that is currently vomiting in a trashcan. “I could get you fired young man for what you just said! This arcade will be losing a customer for life.” The woman seemed to reach a higher octave each sentence she screamed. Damian has fought many villains in his life but never has he been unprepared as this. He felt a little nudge on his back when the woman stopped screaming, surprised when his coworker spoke up.

“Oooooh nooo, you'll never coming back? What a shame! Our millionaire boss will be devastated, not to mention his billionaire father who helped start this arcade. Your purchases here were so important to us, including all those sugary drinks you forced on your child so that he becomes sick and we would give you a discount next time you visited. Frowny face” Damian’s coworker used a fake sympathetic voice and a comical frown graced her face. He could see the anger in her eyes with every sarcastic remark. The “Karen” was not letting up either.

“ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF POISONING MY SON!!! I DEMAND TO SEE YOUR MANAGER RIGHT NOW” Oh how could he be so blind, he saw it all falling into her plan. How her hand was reaching into her apron pulling out the Hit Me With Your Best Shot name tag. The large Title of Manager carved into the metal, her name underneath. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He couldn’t tell if it was the discovery of her name or the absolute savagery of her actions, but he was grinning like a madman. The “Karen’s” eyes bulged out of her skull with the appearance of the name tag. Quickly grabbing her child and heading for the exit. 

“Have a wonderful day! Please don't visit again” Marinette called after them. A devilish grin crossing her face. All Damian could do was stare in wonder. She played that woman like a fiddle. He would be lying to himself that he wasn’t impressed (or an even more attracted to her)

“That was surprisingly very well done. You might just be tolerable yet Mrs. Cheng.” He tried his best not to praise her too much. “May I ask how are you manager when you have just started before me?”

“Wow is that a compliment for Mr. Wayne?? I never knew you had such a vocabulary. Marinette is just fine, I rather not be called by my last name. I do appreciate you standing up for me yet it was totally unnecessary, as I can take care of myself. In regards to management, this is a fake manager badge Jason gives to all the employees to deal with such situations. Except for you, maybe you actually have to earn a fake manager badge. Like this one” She pulls out a blank badge, ready to be engraved with his name. Just as fast as it was pulled out, it disappeared back into her apron.  
“We will just have to see how well you do, don’t we.” There was that devilish smirk again. Shit, he wanted to kiss that smirk off her face. WAIT NO this is war!! He can’t be thinking like this!

“Well, it’s only reasonable you call me Damian then. Oh and Marinette that fake badge will be mine.” He states, turning away from the short girl and walks towards the prize room. Yes, this is war.


	6. Did I Seriously Write a Filler Chapter?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual apology here, yes this is a filler episode sighhh sometimes its necessary but I promise I PROMISE next chapter will be exciting ;) as soon as I write it! Just some more life of Damian and Marinette, broke university students.  
> The outfit I described Mari wearing is actually one of my personal favorite outfits!!!

Only a few hours passed before Greg, from wherever he disappeared to, came back and announced the end of his “training shift”. Leaving the glass room he saw the cleaning crew was doing a deep clean of the arcade before “adult hour”, so he assumed the evening shifts were coming in soon. Nice to know that the evening shifts were way cleaner. He wondered if Marinette had left too? NOT that he cared he just had to defeat her…. In something. Whatever this game is, he will win. What is he winning? yea no clue. 

Damian takes a quick look around the staff room before he fully enters. Marinette seems to have headed home earlier. Taking a look at the large schedule on the wall he notes they share shifts together….and that someone wrote Dami-boo as his name. Sighing, he takes the board eraser and fixes his name. Can't have any more coworkers thinking it's acceptable to call him nicknames. 

Moving away from the board he walks to his locker in the furthest corner. The lockers are set up in the right corner of the room, kind of a backward E shape. His locker being furthest in the back where it is unlikely for anyone to see when walking into the staff room. He is regretting this now when he sees his locker. It is slightly open, causing the alarms in his head to go off. All the possibilities of his brother's pranks flow through his head. He knew he should have bought a lock, like the bright pink one next to his locker. On top of his backpack is a single piece of paper. Unfolding the paper he observes a caricature drawing of himself. His head was cartoonishly large with a dramatic scowl on his face. Cartoon Damian was still in the arcade’s uniform, slightly lifting a foot up. On the bottom of the shoe to the floor was bright pink, long stringy representation of bubble gum. Damian couldn't help the slight smirk on his face. 

Flipping the page over a small message “Fuckin bet - M” a stab at the little game they were playing. His smirk quickly turned into a frown when he saw “P.S truly there is a HUGE wad of gum under your shoe”. Quickly kicking his shoes off he looks at the bottoms. His shoes looked like he walked around the inside of a movie theatre dumpster. Flattened popcorn, bubble gum, a gummy bear, no wonder he didn't feel the lump under his foot. There is a huge wad of gum under his right shoe, how did he not feel that, somehow glued to it, her handwriting on a piece of paper “made you look”. How she did it, no idea. Touche Dupain-Cheng, Touche. 

Damian clocks out and heads home. He has lectures the next day at the university and he would rather not be exhausted. Opening the door to his apartment Titus runs up to him, excited after not seeing him for a few hours (yes one of the brothers comes to take him out and play). His huge paws tapping all over the floor as the dog loses his mind. After entertaining his dog a bit longer he finds his mail stacked on his counter. Coming across a bright pink envelope, in contrast to his white electrical bills, his interests are peaked. It is from the floor below him. Quickly skimming over it, it's simply a noise complaint. Noise? He is super silent, never plays loud music, and rarely has anyone over, what fuckin noise are they complaining about. At this though Titus ran over to him with a tug of rope. AWEEE there is his little angel, this sweet sweet boy can do absolutely nothing wrong. His tiny tapping feet going wild across the floor. 

Mid playing with Titus is when he hears his floor banging? Well, the apartment under him tapping their ceiling. Really? All he was doing was….oh. Yes, now he sees. Going out onto his balcony he looks down at the flower-covered balcony below him, he gives a quick slightly loud “sorry”. The only response he received was a poorly executed male impression “don’t worry about it”.  
You didn't have to be a detective to understand there was a woman living in the apartment below. The flowers on her balcony and the pink letter with swirly letters were dead giveaways. You never know who you are messing with in Gotham hence the fake voice. He can understand that. Whoever she is, he hopes he doesn't get any more noise complaints.

Arriving the next morning early for his history class, he actually paid more attention to his surroundings. Although he was in the second row no one seemed to dare sit in the next three seats on each side of him. Huh. Well, he would usually be pleased with this, but now it seems like something is missing. He paid no mind to his silly thought when Marinette walked into the lecture hall. So she really was in this class. Having only seen her in the required arcade uniform he was surprised by the amount of pink she was wearing. A pleated pink skirt, a cropped fluffy white sweater, and black ankle boots with spikes. God, she looked amazing. Her legs going for miles and her curled hair seemed to frame her face perfectly. Starting to remove his jacket and backpack he had set in the chair next to him he watched as she approached his row of seats….then as she walked a couple of rows past. To her seat in the fourth row. Why was he feeling completely rejected right now? This is an absolute first, he has no idea what to do but stare at her. She pays absolutely no attention to him, rather looking at her phone or backpack. 

“Mr. Wayne I'd appreciate it if you actually faced the front of the class while I'm teaching, I'm sure your attention is needed here more than anywhere else.” The professor jolted him out of his thoughts. Oh god, he literally had turned himself backwards to stare at Marinette, and everyone was extremely confused about what exactly had caught his attention. Fuck.

“Smooth moves Mr. Dami-boo, hope you enjoyed the view” He looked up from packing his bag at the end of the lecture to see Marinette wink while walking by his row. The snark and sass written all over her face. Again he could only think of one way of getting that snark and sass off her face. Yet that was definitely not an option if he wanted to win this war. Before he could retort she was already off to her likely next lecture. Damian would have to come up with something for their next shift together.


	7. HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks, I feel really bad for leaving on a filler chapter. Just died from another midterm and for some reason this morning my writer's block disappeared so I could finish this chapter oooof. Thank you so much for your patience! Hope all my Canadian readers had a good thanksgiving, and anyone else hope you had a great weekend!!!  
> This chapter was inspired by ""Home is where the heart is" by jaebirdbluetheawesome. They are an amazing writer! I would check out all of their fics!!!

The arcade was closed today in preparation for Halloween. Jason had texted the sibling (plus Alfred) group chat freaking out that “Halloween is tomorrow!!!” including a gif of a skeleton hitting Ben from parks and rec. (You know that gif I'm talking about). No, it is not Halloween tomorrow, it is only Friday, October 13th today (yes I know the 13th doesn't fall on Friday this year but like plot).

Jason is getting all the employees to decorate the arcade in Halloween decorations and is having an early Halloween party to celebrate. As they were spending the whole day decorating everyone was going to change into their costumes later, including him as he was literally held at gunpoint to get a costume. Thanks, Todd.  
As much as he hates holidays, he finds Halloween to be a bit more tolerable. Plus without the distraction of customers at the arcade today he can execute his plan.

Last night he wrote a list of ALL the comebacks he had planned for Marinette when he saw her at the shift that day. The goal was to actively ignore her and get under her skin. She was going to get so irritated. He felt like he had the higher ground. He would later find out nobody gets the higher ground from Marinette. 

Assigned to Halloween lights, Damian was able to have a bird/Robin eye view of the arcade from his ladder... and where Marinette was located. She seemed to be on the move constantly. Completing her own tasks and helping her coworkers… well for except him. It was almost like she was ignoring him. How dare she, that was his plan. He had written down on his master plan (a notepad) to help everyone (against his instincts) just so she knew he was ignoring her. It was frustrating that she was doing exactly what he had planned. 

"Hey DAMON do you need help with those lights, if the task is too complicated for you we can get someone else" oh god when did she appear at the bottom of his ladder??? Damon??? That was his phase 2 of his plan, call her a similar but wrong name! Oh oh no. 

Slightly wobbling at the top of his ladder, Damian looks for his master plan (notepad) in his apron pockets. It was gone.  
Looking back at Marinette she had a neutral disinterested expression, but he could see the mischievous glint in her eyes. She pick-pocketed him. From the top of the ladder, he could see she always had the higher ground. 

Ok master plan #2, step one don't write it down this time. Step two literally just go snark at Marinette and start an argument. He is sure she will lose her cool cu(te)cumber demeanor! Easy plan, nothing complicated.  
Yet she was unapproachable. Going up ladders to place cobwebs and spooky lights on the walls. Jumping over arcade games and counters when he got close. Even seeing her Heely around a corner near the ax cages, that he 100% knew was a dead end, and she just disappeared. She was like a ghost at this point. Whenever he was actually busy with decorating there she was arms length away helping another coworker or simply standing there mocking him. Again how dare she. 

If that wasn't enough he was pretty sure she was messing with him, it being Friday the 13th and all. Opening his locker he did not expect a hundred packs of Hubba bubba pink bubble gum packs to fall out. He is starting to think Marinette has a thing for pink things...HOW DOES ONE FIND THIS MANY? (little does Damian know 15 grocery stores and convenience stores are sold out of Hubba bubba bubble gum.)He was also not expecting her to have picked his Wayne tech lock. The day proceeded with his stuff slowly moving around and his water bottle is filled with hot dog water. Yet he was still not able to confront her. He needed today to be over. 

Finally, the arcade was decorated. Bright orange and purple lights hung from the rafter; slightly covered in thick white spider webs, pumpkins were scattered at the front door; all carved with scary and funny faces, and someone had started the fog machine so the arcades neon lights created a neon fog in different colors. The large projector was also turned on and someone started playing Nightmare Before Christmas.  
It looked like every Halloween fanatic's dream. So yes Jason in the corner, dressed ironically as a zombie, was squealing. He had just arrived with the pizzas and boxes of drinks to restock the bar, indicating the start of the Halloween party. 

Everyone rushed to the staff room to get into their costumes. Damian’s costume was… quite simple. His costume was of Jim from the Office dressed in his Halloween costume. Aka his costume was a white button-up shirt with 3 black circle stickers and a tie. Yes, he was three-hole punch Jim. Entering the staff room he could hear the commotion coming from the change room, he definitely was not going in there. Really all he needed to do was change his shirt, no big deal plus nobody was in here. Opening his locker he pulled his work uniform shirt off, folding it into his locker and pulling his costume shirt out of his backpack. What he was not expecting was a certain coworker bolting into the staff room, around the corner of lockers, and directly into him. Toppling them both over. Yes, one very red-faced Marinette was currently on top of his shirtless chest. 

“Oh merde fuck shit, sorry me I, I mean uh shirt no shirt, you, youwere changing!” Marinette was able to sputter out and sit up, her eyes TOTALLY not still looking at his abs (oolala mon Cheri). Through her tripping of words, Damian had a revelation. This was how he was going to defeat her and win the war, not by ignoring her but giving her all his attention. Genius! Nothing can go wrong with flirting with her! Wait why was he doing this again?

“Hey if you wanted to see me shirtless just ask next time ” He followed his statement with a wink. Yeap GENIUS she just changed 3 shades redder. She quickly shot up and turned to the locker next to his with the pink lock. 

“Ack it's no, not like that haha er I gotta gooooo change yes to my costume, over there in the change room….. BYE” Marinette grabbed a duffle bag and sped past him, yes he was still on the floor, to the change room doors. Ah, maybe tonight would be fun.

Damian might have just won the battle, but he knows he still has a war to win. The party was in full swing. All his coworkers were in a variety of costumes. Some range from movie characters, comic books, and such. Rarely does he see Gotham vigilante or rouges costumes as Gothamites rather not get caught up in any bad situations and stand out. He has yet to see Marinette since their little “tumble”. He decided to stay in the further back cozying his beer while everyone plays their arcade games.

“Little Bird! What the fuck is this???? I thought I used my “persuasion” skills (one of his gun names) to get you to wear a costume?” Jason already looked on the verge of incapacitation via alcohol. Lovely.  
“As you can very much observe Todd, I am wearing a Jim Halpert from The Office costume, a lot less thought than your costume. Although I do admire your willingness to party with your workers that are hmm what? a decade younger than you?” Oh, yea he was going there. Jason's face said it all as he walked away grumbling about how he wasn't old and that he was still fun.  
“ Wow, you guys are such loving brothers” Damian almost dropped his beer from the voice that came from behind him. The momentary distraction from Todd led him to missing Marinette exciting the staff room and approaching him. Damn, she is sneaky.

“Tsk you know it's rude to…” Barely halfway through his sentence, he looked at her costume. The red, green, and gold scheme. Holy Fuck Batman, she was wearing his robin outfit. It wasn't an exact copy, it had a more Kim Possible twist with the cropped top but instead of baggy pants, she had combat pants. Her black platform boots were laced up with a green ribbon, making her his shoulder height. A black mask graced her face, perfectly fit and only covered half of the freckles on the bridge of her nose, and he could just see some gold eyeshadow which made her blue eyes pop. Marinette's hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, held up by another green ribbon.

Rolling her eyes she brushes past a totally and completely gobsmacked Damian. He should probably pick his jaw up soon but he thinks he might be catatonic. Quickly finishing off his beer (that he had barely drank) he followed Marinette to the competitive games scattered around the arcade. 

Whether it was shooter, skill, or puzzle game, Marinette and Damian were neck and neck. Scoring the same amount of points, each giving a disappointed scoff and tch afterward. Moving from game to game, they gained a small audience, waiting to see who would be the victor. Although they were both getting a tab bit tipsy from the drinks that were continuously given to them, their competitive fire never burnt out. The next game was of coordination, rhythm, balance, and was of extreme difficulty. Dance Dance Revolution.  
Damian who had been a master of this game since he moved into the Manson knew he was going to crush Dupain-Cheng. Picking the highest difficulty both competitors stepped on the flashing arrow dance floors. The rhythm of the song was slow at first allowing some easy points, he wasn't concerned when Mari Aced the moves. However, when the song dipped into a high-speed rapid-fire of steps his eyes drifted from the screen to her movements. The way she moved was intoxicating, he had never seen anyone keep up with the arrows like she was. Her crop top slightly bunched up higher exposing more of her toned stomach, the bit of sweat that was accumulating on her forehead, and her ponytail almost falling out. It didn't help that she was wearing his colors. God his imagination was going wild until she spoke up.  
“ If you keep undressing me with your eyes, I'm going to catch a cold” Not missing any moves or points she turned her head and winked at him. The warmth that erupted from Damian's face reminded him he was currently several points behind her due to his awful gutter mind. 

After several minutes he was able to regain most of his points but in the end, she was the victor. The crowd behind them cheered. Looking back he observed that all were back in their work clothes. Turning around to look at the large digital clock on the wall it was already midnight. Closing time. Saying goodbye to all his coworkers they left through the front doors. Leaving Damian and Marinette standing in the middle of the arcade alone. Glancing at her she already had a victorious smirk directed towards him. Scoffing he sharply turned and walked towards the staff room.  
“Awee are you a sore loser, who knew I had what it took to defeat a Wayne!” He could hear her following and egging him on. Making remarks about his failure.  
Entering the staff room Damian rounded the corner of lockers to his designated one. She was still standing behind him while he was unlocking the locker.  
“I mean what did I even expect from-” She was cut off when he twirled her around so her back was against the lockers and his arms were on either side of her. Still allowing her a bit of space if she was uncomfortable and wanted to leave, but she didn't. Faces inches away.

“What the fuck is your problem?” He glared at her. Both faces lightly blushed from either the close proximity or the tipsy-ness from drinking.  
“ My problem? My problem is you Mr. too good to acknowledge your classmates!”  
“TCH this is really your issue!” He sighs, lowering the anger in his voice, glancing to the side “If so… I'm sorry I have low expectations of those who get close to me. The majority of my past classmates would try to push me into inviting them to my home to introduce them to my family. I just don't like outsiders trying to get to my family.” Not that he would ever admit it but he did care for the safety of his family. He saw how her expression softened. Their faces were even closer now, him leaning in more and her pushing away from the lockers towards him. Feeling her breath on his lips…. just… about-  
“HEY ANYONE STILL IN HERE?” Both shocked by the loud drunk voice of one of their coworkers, they ended up not responding just staring in shock at each other.  
“Mmmmmkay byeeeee bitches” The coworker mumbled to no one. The lights in the change room go out. They wait for a few minutes still feeling their breath on each other.  
“Hey uh, you just wait here for a second” He manages to mutter out, wow when did his mouth get so dry. Slowly stepping away from Marinette he heads out of the change room to the main arcade area. The arcade is pitch black except for the neon lights of a few arcades. Reaching the front doors he sees that they are already locked.  
“You got to be fuckin kidding me” The night was still not over.


End file.
